It's a good night
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blam on their first date


As far as first dates wind, it was surprisingly non-awkward.

Blaney attributed that to the fact that he and Sam had grown very close as friends long before the idea of dating even entered the picture. It had only been a few days earlier that Sam had even mentioned allowed the possibility that he was attracted to men as well as women.

Everyone had been gathered in the choir room (which was once again Glee territory thanks to the intervention of Sugar's father and his checkbook) and Brittany had said something about her date with Santana the previous weekend when Kitty piped up, "If you like boys to, why would you choose to be a lesbian?"

The question hadn't been tactful, which he actually sounded less venomous than usual, more curious and Brittany blinked. "It's Santana. I love her."

Kitty looked a little pained. "I just don't understand choosing that…."

"You don't choose who you love, Kitty," Sam said, coming to Brittany's defense despite the fact that she had left him to rekindle a relationship with Santana.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty said, "Look, I'm not being nasty. I don't personally care what anyone chooses to do in that respect, but some people really, really do. When you just be easier for her to pick a boy?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure, but who said love is easy? If I fell in love with a dude and thought we had a chance of being happy together, I wouldn't care about what some bigots might think. It's the person, not the parts."

There it been a moment of silence before Brittany declared, "See, Sam gets it! That's why he's my favorite…well, other than Santana."

No one really pushed the conversation and Finn arrived, redirecting things to his lesson of the week. Duets again. It had been done, but not with the new kids and everyone's name had been written on a scrap of paper thrown into a half to pick partners.

Kitty drew Unique's name from the hat.

Tina and Marley grinned when they were matched up.

Everyone knew there'd be a strong dance component to whatever Brittany and Jake came up with.

Sugar and Joe…yeah, no one really knew what to expect from them.

Ryder and Artie had nodded in agreement when they had been paired up.

Knowing they were the final two, Sam had grinned at Blaine and held his hand up for fist bump, which was returned.

A few days later, they were having trouble narrowing down their song choices and Sam had surprised Blaine by saying, "If this is weird just pretend I didn't say anything, but would you have dinner with me? Like a date, not just bros hanging out."

"You're asking me out?" Blaine blurted in surprise before he processed Sam's hopeful smile. It dimmed at the exclamation, so Blaine recovered quickly and replied, "Yeah. Yeah, dinner sounds good."

They went out for Mexican food (Breadstix wasn't actually the only restaurant in Lima) and chatted like usual, except for the fact that Sam reached across the table and held Blaine's hand. It was both comfortably familiar and thrillingly new and they had a great evening, laughing and discussing nothing in particular.

It was late when Sam dropped them off at his house, winter air chilly as Blaine rushed up the walkway and in the front door. Once inside, he wondered why Sam hadn't tried to do more than hold his hand, as a kiss would not have been inappropriate…actually, a kiss would have been very appropriate.

Peeking out through the curtain, he saw Sam's truck still at the curb and he took a breath when the headlights clicked off and Sam hopped out, crossing the lawn with a quick stride. Blaine yanked the door open and stepped out onto the porch just as Sam reached the top of the stairs.

Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. Closing the final distance between them, Sam reached up and placed a hand on Blaine's jaw as he lowered his head, lips crashing down onto Blaine's with what should have been too much force, but honestly it was just a relief.

Quickly, they found a rhythm, mouths working together, tongues darting out, tasting and tickling. Blaine moaned and bit gently on Sam's lower lip when the taller boy pressed him bodily against side of the house next to the door, cool siding a contrast to Sam's heat.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing heavily Sam's face was pink, lips red and a little swollen, eyes glazed.

Blaine wanted to kiss him again, so he did.

Making out on the front porch was awesome, but eventually the lights begin to flicker on and off.

Both of them looked up and Sam asked, "Are your parents home?"

"No," Blaine replied easily. They rarely were. "Cooper. He's being surprisingly subtle. An air horn or bucket of water is more his style of interruption."

Sam laughed and stole a final kiss before jogging back to his truck. Blaine waved as he drove off, and stepped into the house, a silly grin still on his face.

Leaning against the banister, Cooper gave him an amused smirk. "That was some PDA, little brother. Way to go!"

"Thank you for not totally embarrassing me," Blaine replied, causing Cooper to laugh.

"What I do that?"

"Yes."

"True. But I'm a romantic. Not going to ruin a good night kiss."

*BLAM*SLAINE**BLAM*SLAINE**BLAM*SLAINE**BLAM*SLAINE*

The next morning, Blaine met Sam at his locker and smiled when the other boy took his hand. "So, I had an idea for what we should sing," he began, then hesitated, "I mean, if you want to. The songs a little…."

"What song?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine said, "Do you know _Kissed You Good Night _by Gloriana?"

Sam's grin was an answer even before he nodded. "And now that I've kissed you," he sang, very quietly so they didn't draw too much attention in the hall, "It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight."

"I thought it was appropriate," Blaine murmured, equally soft as they stepped away from the lockers and began down the hall toward their first classes.

It had been a good night, the first of many to come.


End file.
